gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Birds Gotta Fly, Fish Gotta Talk/@comment-67.197.181.75-20161226101605
Hi, It is the day after Christmas 12-26-16 and IF anyone gets this posting, I am trying very hard to find a nice quality photo that shows a FULL LENGTH SHOT 9or very close to it) of the S.S. Minnow from season 1 of Gilligans Island and NOT those common shots either. What I would LOVE to find (and I will pay well FOR ONE) is a full length picture of it even if it is a picture taken from the DVD playing...I would love to find a picture or have someone make me one by freezing the Christmas Episode called BIRDS GOTTA SING, FISH GOTTA TALK right after Gilligan takes a look all over the island for any other people and then he tells skipper he see's people and a boat and when the 2 of them get to the beach there is a FAST shot of the Minnow version that I would like to have a picture of...In that scene the camera zooms in really fast at the Minnow where you can see the other castaways or some of them sitting around it and I think the Howells are sitting on the actual boat in this quick shot. Also I would like to find a full length pic (or one close to a full length pic as possible of that version of the SS MINNOW ONLY used in that scene and in season ones closing credits where you can see most of that same Minnow in the background with the & castaways sitting around but I need a pic with no credits (words on it) like there is in season ones closing scene. Also I would settle for pay well for a nice shot of the Minnow (which I THINK is still the same version as the one above, that was used in the episode GOODBYE ISLAND even if there are any cast members in the picture, as long as it shows the entire boat that would be GREAT and like I said IF someone gets this and can pause the scene in the BIRDS GOOTA SING, FISH GOTTA TALK 9or the Christmas show as I call it) pause their DVD when the camera is closing in on the Minnow where it is still showing the full length shot of it even with some of the castaways sitting around or on the boat...I love that shot and will pay WELL for a nice 8 x 10 inch paused DVD shot of it IF that is all that I can get UNLESS someone out there can locate me another full length shot of that same version of that same Minnow? IF anyone gets this who can help me out, PLEASE email me anytime at Cholland6182@aol.com Please ask if you have any questions and IF someone can help me get a glossy 8 x 10 inch version of THAT EXACT version of the SS Minnow let me know and we will talk price! Thanks a lot, Chris Holland